edfandomcom-20200215-history
See No Ed
"See No Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 4 and the 79th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are nowhere to be seen. Kevin freaks out and thinks that the Eds are plotting an attack on him and the others through an ominous scam. Plot The episode begins with Kevin, who is showing off his skateboard and stunts in the Lane while the rest of the kids watch in awe. Rolf's decision to join Kevin while he was aloft on his skateboard may not have been the brightest decision, and down he goes! Rolf crashes into the ramp, while Kevin pulls his bike out of nowhere landing safely and swiftly. Jonny, who's hoping to have a turn, gets the skateboard pulled out from under him by Sarah, leaving him to fall onto the ramp. Before Jimmy can have his turn on the skateboard, Kevin makes sure to remind Jimmy to be quick with his turn because the Eds will probably show up to ruin all their fun. Jonny claims that he wouldn't count on it because earlier this morning, the Eds were nowhere to be seen at the playground and he was there to witness this while on the monkey bars. He also could not find them in the creek, junkyard or the sewers. Rolf also notes he has not seen the Eds all day either. The other kids acknowledge the fact that the Eds seemed to have disappeared from the Cul-de-Sac, so Jimmy decides that it's time for a party at his house to celebrate a day with no Ed, Edd n Eddy! At Jimmy's house, the party is just beginning in the backyard. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are all playing "pin the tail on the Eddy" while Kevin and Rolf are together with cookies and milk. Kevin has a suspicion that the Eds are up to something, but Rolf's quick to deny this. Jonny, meanwhile, has found something in the drink cooler: a monkey mask! Jonny then begins having fun with it and gets on Sarah's nerves so much that she wrestles him down for annoying her. Kevin asks where he got that mask and Jonny states it was from the cooler. Kevin begins to question why it would've been in the cooler in the first place. Sarah recognizes the mask as one of her brother's "stupid" drawings, and Jimmy wants everyone to relax and keep partying. When he tries offering the others a cookie out of the box, he instead finds a rubber glove with cotton glued to it, and he claims it's a "monkey hand." Rolf, shocked that someone would glue fluff to a rubber glove, questions "has the world come to an end?!" Kevin thinks that this has something to do with the Eds. He declares that everyone should search the Eds' houses for them. Rolf and Kevin go and look for Eddy, Jimmy and the girls go to Sarah's house to look for Ed, and, on Nazz's suggestion, Jonny and Plank go look for Edd. Rolf and Kevin are then shown searching through Eddy's room through his window, but they find only a record skipping idly in the room. Rolf remarks on the absence of the Eds. Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy are then shown looking around Ed's room, but find only an assortment of nauseating items across the room. Plank is then shown being propped up on a stick by Jonny, supposedly looking through the window on Edd's second-story bedroom. The kids regroup back together later that afternoon, but they all reveal to each other that they didn't find any trace of the Eds or their whereabouts--Jonny reveals that only thing he found was a bottle cap. With the exception of Kevin, the kids start to worry that the Eds may truly be gone forever, with Jimmy admitting that he's wished for this every year on his birthday, but he greatly regrets it now. Kevin points out to the others that this all probably just part of some scam that the Eds have come up with to get their money. Kevin then finds a banana on the ground and then it leads the gang to an alleyway that has bananas littered everywhere. The kids follow the trail and this finally brings the kids to the gates of "Chimp Wurld" where, ignoring Kevin's advice that it's a scam by the Eds, they all pile in for some simian fun and are soon swinging from the vines, climbing into the tree houses, eating bananas and generally running amok. Kevin can only watch in horror as one by one they all fall victim to the scam's faulty workmanship. Jonny falls off a rope after it breaks off and gets tangled in another piece of rope. Rolf tries to rescue him but he fails and gets trapped in a pile of bananas. Nazz gets on a slide and Kevin tries to warn her not to go on the slide, but he is too late. The slide breaks and falls down to the bottom destroying a bridge that Sarah and Jimmy were on, causing them to hang for dear life on the edge of the broken bridge. Nazz is then sprung upward and lands on a nail. She then falls out of her pants and gets her head stuck in a tire. The other kids cry out to Kevin for help, but with how all of his friends had gotten trapped by the scam, he is completely hesitant on what he should do now. A terrified Kevin notes to himself that he has got to be next because he is the only one of the kids that has not become a victim from the scam. Kevin then runs off in a panic afraid that the Eds will get him if he stays near the scam too long. The kids don't understand where he is going or what he is saying since they still believe there are no Eds to bother them. As Kevin runs off through the forest in fear, it shows that the Eds (who're perfectly fine) are behind a fenced alleyway which is right next to where the area that Kevin was running through. While pondering on what they should do, they hear Kevin screaming off-screen which causes Edd to shush his friends on the fear that Kevin might hear them. Edd states if they don't find the monkey mask the Chimp Wurld scam will be all for naught. Eddy angrily says to Ed they have been looking all day for Ed's lost monkey mask (which he drew that morning) and have not found it at all during their searching. After Eddy searches Ed for it wondering if it's in his costume, Ed reveals that one of his monkey gloves is missing as well. Eddy then takes the whole costume off and looks through it with Edd noting neither items are on Ed's person. Eddy notes it was the greatest scam in the world and he then angrily states he has to find the mask. A desperate Eddy then searches around Edd's clothes (much to the latter's shock and dismay—his underwear also comes off too). Edd pleads Eddy to control himself for goodness sake. Eddy then searches around his own clothes and tells his friends to keep looking for the mask. After Ed offers a banana, Eddy slaps it away from him, loses his temper quickly and decides to do some searching somewhere else. The Eds then all walk off to the left to do more searching. Eddy is shown angrily walking away annoyed that they have to do more searching around. Ed is then shown with two bananas stuffed up his nose and says "Buy one! Get one free!" Edd is then shown covering up himself and yelling to Eddy he can't find his underwear before the iris in. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': on skateboard "Don't try this at home kids!" Rolf: "This would be impossible as Rolf would hit the ceiling." Nazz: "He (Kevin) makes it look easy." ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin! Assist Rolf." onto Kevin's skateboard and slides him off "Tell Rolf the secrets of this prostrate board." Jonny: watching "Oh boy! Rolf's clueless!" Kevin: next to Rolf "Don't sweat it, Rolf. Whatcha' don't know-" the helmet on Rolf's head "-won't hurt cha'!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Do you think I'll kick butt, Sarah?" ---- *'Kevin': "Suckers! There'll be here any second to take your cash." on a banana peel and falls on his back "Man, that's old." ---- *'Kevin': by Chimp Wurld "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see - monkey gets ripped off." ---- *'Kevin': "I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf." Rolf: "Shall Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oils of fermented figs?" Kevin: "…What?" ---- *'Rolf': underneath a pile of bananas "Kevin! The weight of the bananas are crushing Rolf's apples!" ---- *'Eddy': taking off his clothes and looking for the missing chimp parts "Ah, quit your griping! Keep looking!" Ed: a banana "Banana?" Eddy: the banana off Ed's hand "Cut it out, Ed! I'm looking over there!" Eds walk off in Eddy's direction Ed: two bananas up his nostrils "Buy one, get one free!" Edd: and panicking while covering himself while he is nude "Eddy! I can't find my underwear! Aeeeem" ---- *'Rolf': with the monkey glove and makes notes about it "Why has someone glued fluff to this rubber glove? Has the world come to an end?!" ---- *'Jonny': Chimp Wurld "I'm a monkey, huh Plank?" ---- *'Jonny': "Help, Kevin! My head's going to explode!" ---- *'Jimmy': a panicked state after discovering the monkey glove "Monkey hand! Get it off! Monkeys smell their fingers!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Jonny attempts to use Kevin's skateboard, Jonny is shown with four toes. **Jimmy and Sarah were not on, or near the skateboard ramp when it was first seen. When Jonny wanted to begin his turn, Jimmy and Sarah suddenly appear. **Rolf removes the raisins from Jimmy's cookies and puts them in a bucket next to himself. When Kevin talks to Rolf about the Eds, the bucket suddenly disappears. Later, when Jimmy is startled and runs around, the bucket reappears. **Kevin destroys the ticket station at the entrance to Chimp World. Later, when he demands the Eds show themselves, the ticket booth can be seen in the background, still standing. **As the camera pans around Kevin, and the situations the kids are in, Jonny's mouth is missing. *This episode, together with "An Ed in the Bush", aired as part of Season 4. It was originally listed in Cartoon Network's episode guide as episode 6 of Season 3. It is also listed as such on Amazon Instant video and iTunes. Furthermore, the third season's A.K.A. Cartoon logo is featured at the end, suggesting that the episode was originally produced as part of that season. *The episode title is a reference to the Japanese pictorial maxim of the Three Wise Monkeys, who embody the proverbial principle to "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." **Kevin's statement "Monkey see, monkey gets ripped off" is a reference to another primate-based maxim, "Monkey see, monkey do." *The "Chimp Wurld" sign makes several appearances in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in Level 4: "Ed on Arrival." *When the kids follow the trail of bananas, Jimmy shouts "Follow the yellow rind road!" This is a reference to the song "Follow the yellow brick road" from the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Cookies should not have raisins in them. *It is revealed that Jimmy's birthday wish has always been for the Eds to disappear. *In "Pick an Ed," a skateboard can be seen in the school's lost and found that is identical to the one Kevin used at the start of this episode. *At Jimmy's party, several lines from previous episodes can be heard in the background: **When Kevin and Rolf are talking, Jonny reuses the line "Flutter around the mushrooms" from "Shoo Ed". **When Jonny complains about the cookies, Rolf reuses the line "Bada boom! Ha ha ha ha! Do not ask Rolf to stop!" from "Hot Buttered Ed". **When Jonny finds the monkey mask in the drink cooler, Jimmy reuses the line "I hear wedding bells" from "Honor Thy Ed". Video Episode starts at 11:30 See also *Chimp World Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Featured Articles